Abaddon (Arknthology)
Abaddon is a very old and powerful Arkn King in the Arkn Mythology. He is the third Arkn to exist, as well as the one who initially started the Arkn/Dekn war, trying to claim the Dekn's home for his kind. He is the third Arkn to be crowned King after the fall of King Uriel, as well as the father of two notorious traitors to the Arkn, Raphael and Asmodeus. He has an opprobrious reputation as a violent and disputatious warmonger on the battlefield, and is known as a "Tyrant King" to those who supported King Uriel's rule. Despite this, he sees himself as a great savior and supporter of his kind. He is portrayed as an eventual protagonist villain in the based series, MedBoy789. Story Background Abaddon was the third Arkn to exist. He and his kind wandered until they came across the Dekn living within their great tree they called home. Desperate to find a home for him and his fellow Arkn, he led the attack on the tree. Angered, The Dekn fought back and reclaimed their home. With their newfound weapons, The Arkn burned the tree down and claimed the remaining wood for themselves. Some time after the tree had fallen, Abaddon was the first Arkn to procreate. His first child was Raphael, whom he rarely interacted with as a child. Finally taking notice of this, he had a second son solely to keep watch over him, Asmodeus. As children, Raphael would suggest that the two sneak out every now and then to explore the world. Once Abaddon caught the two, Asmodeus claimed it was his idea. Abaddon then struck him and reminded him of his one purpose as a being, to keep Raphael in check. As time went on, he began training Raphael at a young age with very extreme tactics with weapons, but hardly ever took time to train Asmodeus. After the damning of he first King, Gilgamesh, brought upon by the traitorous Arkn Lord, Hash'bor'kanibal, Uriel, the son of Gilgamesh, stepped forward as The Arkn's King. Abaddon grew jealous of his position, but respected it nonetheless, and went off to become a prestigious Warlord in the Arkn/Dekn wars. Over time, an indecent occurred with the selected Arkn that spent their time watching over humanity. These Arkn were known as 'The Watchers'. They had fornicated with humans, and to their surprise, the humans gave birth to their children, which were called "Nephilim". One of these watchers was Asmodeus, Abaddon's second son. Asmodeus was captured to undergo The Bastard's Decay, the de-winging and the depowerization of a traitorous Arkn without execution, however, Asmodeus escaped and became a very powerful Dekn Lord. Abaddon grew angry upon this betrayal, for this had left Raphael to carry on whatever legacy Abaddon had leftover if he were to ever die. After the loss of King Uriel's, Abaddon took Uriel's place as king. Unfortunately, Abaddon's heirs were unable to take his place should anything happen to him. Raphael, who was a strong supporter of King Uriel, had underwent The Bastard's Decay and was cast out by The Arkn as a traitor. Despite losing his last heir, Abaddon continued to rule regardless, known as "The Tyrant King, Abaddon", keeping the Arkn in place and the Dekn in line. While chronologically the Third Arkn King, to honor Uriel's bloodline, Abaddon referred to himself as the "Fourth King", granted the title for the Third was meant for Uriel's son, Ellpagg. Demise The details of Abaddon's death are left mostly unclear, but it is known that he was 'murdered' by the Dekn Emperor at the time, Clubs. After his death, Abaddon's soul was cast into The Infernous, where he is later saved by Azrael for unknown reasons. Unable to return in his once physical Arkn form, he went on to possess his guarded human, Tobias Kestler. Return of the King Abaddon's possession over Tobias took time, as Tobias began experiencing recurring blackouts where Abaddon would take over. After taking on full possession, Abaddon claimed he would use his second chance to round up any remaining Arkn that had survived the May 15th catastrophe and take them to reclaim a city for their own. After announcing this, he realizes somehow that his son had been in the same vicinity. Trivia * According to Asmodeus, Abaddon procreated with The Carver while he was posing as an Arkn to create both Raphael and Asmodeus. This would make sense, explaining the origin of their Arknza heritage. Category:Contradictory Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Protagonists Category:Related to Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Honorable Category:Xenophobes Category:Strategic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Male Category:Possessor Category:Undead Category:Warlords Category:The Heavy Category:Mongers Category:Monarchs Category:Successful Category:Provoker Category:Murderer Category:Oppressors Category:Elitist Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Usurper Category:Leader Category:Disciplinarians Category:Parents